Minijuegos (FFPS)
Para resultados similares, véase Minijuegos (Redirección) En Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, es posible acceder a varios minijuegos, donde la mayoría le trae beneficios al jugador en lo que respecta a obtener puntos de Faz-Rating y sirven como una opción alterna a la jugabilidad principal. Si bien no todos revelan aspectos de la trama, algunos contienen secciones ocultas que revelan algunos aspectos no antes vistos de la historia. Los minijuegos de la pizzería requieren Faz-Tokens. Cada vez que el jugador empieza un nuevo día, se le da una cantidad de 10 Faz-Tokens para usar. "Juego de broma" thumb|250px El primer minijuego que se introduce sirve como una cubierta que oculta el verdadero juego de FFPS. Se trata de un simple shoot'em up en el se controla a Freddy Fazbear, el cual tiene que entregar/disparar pizzas a los niños para satisfacer su hambre y así obtener puntos. Al principio, el minijuego empieza con una especie de portada del juego. Cuando se presiona "Enter", están disponibles dos opciones: La primera opción se llama Diseñar pizza y, tal y como dice su nombre, permite al jugador crear su propia pizza con Pepperoni, Salchicha, Cebolla, Champiñones, Aceitunas o Pimientos. Una vez que haya terminado, tiene que darle a la tecla "Enter" para terminar. La segunda opción llamada Ir a la pizzería, introduce al jugador en una sala con niños mientras controla a Freddy Fazbear, quien debe alimentar a dichos niños. En una mesa se encuentran todas las pizzas que Freddy tiene que usar, las cuales se regeneran con el tiempo. Cada vez que se le de a un niño tres pizzas, este desaparece y se le otorga 100 puntos al jugador. Una vez finalizada la Ronda 1, comienza la Ronda 2 donde aumenta la cantidad de niños. En la Ronda 3 aparece un Freddy de color negro que actúa como obstáculo, ya que cuando las pizzas lo tocan, este se queda quieto y dichas pizzas no llegan a los niños. Cuando inicia la Ronda 4 el minijuego se "crashea" y da paso la introducción del verdadero Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Después de lo anterior, ya no es posible volver a activar el minijuego, pero puede volver a jugarse si se obtiene el final "Blacklisted". Galería Balloon Barrel thumb|250px Cuando se compra el Balloon Barrel (Barril de Globos), el jugador puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un simple minijuego. En él aparece Helpy junto al barril de globos. El minijuego le pide al jugador que pulse la tecla "Espacio"; cuando lo hace, Helpy agarra un globo y al jugador se le da 250 puntos de Faz-Rating. Galería Discount Ball Pit thumb|250px Cuando se compra el Discount Ball Pit (Piscina de Pelotas en Descuento), el jugador puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. En él aparece Helpy subido en un trampolín, mientras se prepara para saltar. El objetivo del jugador es apuntar bien y hacer que Helpy entre en la piscina de pelotas, presionando la tecla "Espacio" para que la flecha apunte a dicha piscina y no al suelo. Si apunta con éxito, Helpy cae en las pelotas y el jugador es recompensado con 200 puntos de Faz-Rating; en caso de fallar, Helpy aterriza en el suelo. El minijuego se divide en cinco rondas, por lo que se pueden obtener hasta 1000 puntos de Faz-Rating si se acierta en cada una. La dificultad recae en el hecho de la flecha se mueve muy rápido, por lo que el jugador debe tener buenos reflejos para presionar la tecla en el momento correcto. Es muy recomendable para obtener puntos Faz-Rating en los primeros días, pero puede llegar a ser un desperdicio de Faz-Tokens por su dificultad sin antes tener práctica. Galería Duck Pond thumb|250px Cuando se compra el Duck Pond (Estanque de patos), el jugador puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. En él aparece el estanque con la cantidad exacta de 16 patos, donde la mayoría de ellos tienen en su estomago el número 100 que simboliza un puntaje. Sin embargo, una escasa cantidad de patos tienen hasta 500, 700 y 900 puntos. El jugador tiene tres oportunidades para escoger cualquiera de los patos y el puntaje total que obtiene equivale a los puntos que recibirá de Faz-Rating. Si bien puede llegar a dar una gran cantidad de puntos Faz-Rating, puede ser un desperdicio de fichas considerando que es un minijuego que se basa en la suerte y que la posición de los patos cambia con cada Faz-Token que se utiliza. Galería Fruity Maze thumb|250px Cuando el jugador compra el "Arcade: Laberinto Frutal"" (Fruity Maze Arcade), puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. Tal y como indica su nombre, este se ubica en un laberinto. El jugador controla a una niña y el objetivo es recolectar todas las frutas dentro del tiempo límite (el minijuego comienza con 45 segundos) Cada fruta vale cinco puntos (los cuales equivalen a puntos Faz-Rating); al recolectar una cierta cantidad, se le agrega cuatro segundos más al temporizador (puede aumentar mucho más del tiempo inicial, incluso superando los 90 segundos). La cantidad máxima de puntos que se puede obtener, lo cual solo sucede si se recolecta todas las frutas (por ende, al ganar el minijuego) tiende a superar los 1900 puntos. Si el jugador no recolecta todas las frutas dentro del tiempo limite, la frase Time is up! (Tiempo terminado) aparece en la pantalla, el minijuego termina y se le da al jugador la cantidad de puntos que haya recolectado. Se tiene a disposición tres tipos de mejoras o potenciadores temporales, que ayudaran al jugador a completar el objetivo: *'Velocidad': Se representa con un relámpago. Aumenta la velocidad del personaje por 40 segundos. Hay cuatro potenciadores de Velocidad repartidos por el laberinto. *'Intangibilidad': Se representa con una babosa morada. Le da al jugador la habilidad de atravesar los muros del laberinto por 12 segundos. Hay dos potenciadores de Intangibilidad repartidos por el laberinto. *'Imán': Atrae todas las frutas y potenciadores (a excepción de otros imanes) que estén dentro de un rango determinado por 40 segundos. Hay dos imanes repartidos por el laberinto. Si bien todos estos potenciadores son una ventaja para el jugador, con la Intangibilidad puede salirle el "tiro por la culata", ya que también le permite atravesar los limites de la pantalla del minijuego, lo que significa un Game Over automático. Cuando se pasa de las ultimas paredes del laberinto, la frase "Out of Bounds (Fuera de los límites) aparece en la pantalla y el minijuego termina. En el fondo, hay una niña mientras está sonriendo, la cual viste una camisa rosada, que lleva un moño blanco en el cuello y otro rojo en la cabeza; posee ojos azules y cabello rubio. Puede obtenerse una vista clara de ella cada vez que se obtiene más tiempo. Cada cierta tiempo, un o más conejos amarillos aparecen de la tierra mirando a la niña. Secreto thumb|250px Si se juega nuevamente después de ganar un primera vez, el juego esta "corrompido". La música en sí se ralentiza y las frutas comienzan a "bugearse o glitchearse". Lo más característico es que muchas de las frutas han sido remplazadas por perros cuyas extremidades han sido arrancadas, mientras esta desangrándose y muestra una sonrisa. La niña del fondo, que antes se mostraba feliz, ahora esta triste, despeinada, con los ojos llorosos, preocupada por algo que tiene ante ella. thumb|250px Se se juega una tercera vez, la música se ralentiza aún mas y todas las frutas son remplazadas por flores; lo que parecen ser ataúdes y por los perros desmembrados, los cuales ahora carecen de todo el torso, les falta un ojo y abren su boca en una expresión de alegría. Cada vez que el jugador recoge uno de los dichos perros, deja un rastro de sangre a sus espaldas. Además, el potenciador de velocidad queda totalmente inutilizable. Sin embargo, lo más destacable es que la niña del fondo ahora está llorando, traumatizada por algo que está viendo, mientras una persona vistiendo el traje de Spring Bonnie está parada detrás de ella. Debido a la ausencia del potenciador de velocidad, es prácticamente imposible superar esta ronda. Cuando quedan diez segundos para que termine el minijuego, el típico tono que avisaba esto es remplazado por la bocina de un auto, además de que los conejos amarillos anteriormente dichos aparecen con más frecuencia que antes. Cuando el minijuego termina, el laberinto y los sprites desaparecen dejando solo la imagen de la niña y Spring Bonnie. Entonces, las siguientes frases aparecen: *'He's not really dead...' (En realidad no está muerto...) *'He's over here...' (Él está por aquí...) *'Follow me...' (Sígueme...) Finalmente se regresa al Modo Cianotipo. Además, el minijuego ya no es accesible y solo puede jugarse de nuevo iniciando una nueva partida. Galería Midnight Motorist Cuando el jugador compra el "Arcade: Motorista de la Medianoche"" (Midnight Motorist Arcade), puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. En él, el jugador controla un coche en una carretera, y el objetivo es completar cuatro vueltas sin chocar con los demás vehículos. thumb|250px El minijuego inicia con una cuenta atrás, entonces el auto del jugador comienza a acelerar. Una vez que llega a las 150 MPH (Millas Por Hora), un indicador de puntaje empieza a aumentar (cuyos puntos equivalen a puntos Faz-Rating). Como se dijo anteriormente, el objetivo es completar cuatro vueltas, y al finalizarlas, se le otorgará al jugador la cantidad de puntos Faz-Rating que le corresponde. La dificultad recae en que la carretera esta lleno de otros coches, los cuales van en cualquiera de los dos carriles. Si el jugador choca contra uno de ellos, obviamente su vehículo se detiene y el indicador deja de sumar puntos, lo que le obliga a conseguir las 150 MPH nuevamente para volver a activar dicho indicador. El puntaje máximo que se puede obtener suele superar los 2500 puntos, pero no los 3000. Secreto thumb|left|150px Durante la cuarta vuelta, un poco antes de la meta, hay una abertura en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Si el jugador accede a ella, será transportado a otro minijuego, pero este se presenta de una manera más lineal. thumb|200px En él, controla a un auto de color morado, quien está manejando por un camino en medio de lo que parece ser un bosque, mientras está cayendo una fuerte lluvia. Además, la música de fondo también cambia al acceder allí. Cuando continúa, se topa con que el camino está dividido en dos. thumb|300px|center thumb|200px Si toma la ruta de la izquierda, llegará a lo que parece ser un bar llamado "JR's", donde una persona (representado con un sprite verde) está parado fuera del lugar. Cuando el jugador se acerca al estacionamiento, de su auto sale un hombre representado con un sprite amarillo, a quien está controlando a partir de allí. Si se acerca al hombre verde, este le dirá: 400px|center Además de ese diálogo, ya no hay nada más que se pueda hacer en esta zona. thumb|200px Si continúa por la otra ruta, la que iba directamente hacia abajo, el camino se hace más y más angosto, y la música de fondo se desvanece. Finalmente se detiene, y el hombre amarillo sale del auto para caminar a su casa. Cuando entra, una persona está mirando televisión, quien le dice: 400px|center| Posteriormente, el hombre se dirige a la puerta de una habitación, pero está cerrada. La golpea mientras dice: 400px|center Se retira y vuelve a hablar: 400px|center Vuelve a golpear la puerta, esta vez de forma más violenta, mientras reclama: 400px|center Rendido, decide intentar otra cosa: 400px|center thumb|200px Entonces, se dirige afuera para tratar de entrar por la ventana. Cuando llega a la parte trasera de la casa, descubre que la ventana en sí está rota, seguido de una fila de huellas que se dirigen hacia el norte, atravesando los arbustos. No solo eso, en el suelo al lado de dichos arbustos, también hay un par de huellas no-humanas, cuya forma recuerda a las patas que tienen la mayoría de los animatrónicos de la serie. El hombre amarillo sigue las huellas que se originan desde la ventana, para luego decir: 400px|center Posteriormente, el minijuego termina y se le entrega al jugador la cantidad de puntos Faz-Rating que había recolectado antes de entrar en esta sección secreta. thumb|200px Una cosa a destacar es que hay una zona oculta, un poco antes del sitio en donde se divide el camino. Prácticamente, es un campo abierto donde no hay arboles y solo hay tierra. Lo más notable, es que parece haber algo enterrado ahí, pero no se puede interacturar con eso ni con nada más. Galería Candy Cadet thumb|120px Cuando el jugador compra a "Candy Cadet", puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. Presenta una mecánica similar al minijuego del Balloon Barrel (Barril de Globos), donde simplemente hay que pulsar la tecla Espacio cuando se indique, y el jugador recibirá una cantidad aleatoria de puntos Faz-Rating. El jugador inicia con Candy Cadet presentándose: center|400px center Posteriormente, se le pide al jugador que presione la tecla Espacio. Cuando lo hace, un dulce sale de Candy Cadet y este dice: center|400px center Entonces el minijuego termina y se le da al jugador una cantidad aleatoria de puntos Faz-Rating, que puede ir desde 250 hasta 2000 puntos. Secreto Cada vez que se le da un Faz-Token, cabe la mínima (y aleatoria) posibilidad de que Candy Cadet le cuente al jugador una de las tres historias que tiene, las cuales se mostrarán a continuación: center center center Una vez que termina de contar una de las historias, se le entrega al jugador una cantidad aleatoria de puntos Faz-Rating, pero mucho mayor a la que normalmente se obtiene, rondando entre los 6000 y 7000 puntos. Galería Mas información será agregada Ballpit Tower thumb|250px Cuando el jugador compra el Ballpit Tower (Torre de Piscina de Pelotas), el jugador puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. Presenta una mecánica similar al minijuego del Balloon Barrel (Barril de Globos) y Candy Cadet, donde simplemente hay que pulsar la tecla Espacio cuando se indique, y el jugador recibirá una de las tantas recompensas de forma aleatoria. El minijuego comienza con Helpy sentado al borde de la atracción, usando una caña para pescar en la piscina de pelotas. Posteriormente, se le pide al jugador que presione la tecla Espacio, y cuando lo hace, puede recibir: *Absolutamente nada (se identifica con un texto que dice "Sorry, try again." (Lo sentimos, intente de nuevo). *'$100' *'$500' *'$1000' *Music Man A diferencia de los anteriormente mencionados, este minijuego no da puntaje "Faz-Rating", ya que se entrega dinero y/o el animatrónico directamente. Si bien este minijuego se basa en el azar, es un medio fiable para poder obtener a Music Man, considerando el alto precio que este posee en el catálogo. Galería Ladder Tower thumb|250px Cuando el jugador compra el Ladder Tower (Torre Pasamanos), el jugador puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. Todo se presenta con Helpy colgado en una escalera, y cuando el minijuego inicia, un gráfico aparece en el medio, compuesto por una linea blanca y una zona de color verde, mientras una flecha pasa sobre él a una velocidad relativamente alta. El objetivo es hacer que Helpy atraviese la escalera sin caerse. Para ello, el jugador debe presionar la tecla "Espacio" cuando la flecha se encuentre sobre el área verde, entonces Helpy avanzará un peldaño/escalón. Esto hay que repetirlo hasta que él llegue al final de la escalera. La dificultad del minijuego recae en el hecho de que mientras más avanza Helpy, más pequeña se hace el área verde. Si el jugador llega al final de la escalera, recibirá entre 2000 y 3000 puntos Faz-Rating. En cambio, si falla, Helpy caerá y no se recibirá ningún tipo de puntaje o recompensa. Galería Carnival Hoops thumb|250px Cuando el jugador compra el Carnival Hoops (Aros de Carnaval), el jugador puede testearlo, lo que lo introducirá en un minijuego. Comienza con Helpy estando de pie frente a la atracción, listo para lanzar una pelota. Cuando el minijuego inicia, aparece el mismo gráfico del Ladder Tower, por lo que el jugador debe detener la flecha en la zona verde para que Helpy enceste. Cada vez que acierta un tiro, se le da al jugador una cantidad de 100 puntos Faz-Rating, en cambio si falla, no recibe nada. El objetivo es encestar la mayor cantidad de veces dentro del tiempo límite (30 segundos). Si el jugador llega a acertar más de 20 veces, se le dará un bono de 5000 puntos. La dificultad recae en que cada vez que se acierta, al igual que el minijuego anterior, la zona verde del gráfico disminuye de tamaño. Sumado a eso es el tiempo que se da, ya que con solo fallar un tiro, la posibilidad de encestar 20 veces es casi nula. Hay un bug o "exploit" donde se puede empezar a lanzar incluso cuando el temporizador no ha iniciado. Esto pasa en el momento que el minijuego le dice al jugador "GO"; mientras el texto esté en la pantalla, se puede empezar a tirar, dando uno o dos encestadas de ventaja. La desventaja es que el gráfico con la zona verde aún no aparece durante esta secuencia, por lo que se debe confiar bastante en el azar. Es un minijuego bastante recomendable, considerando que da una gran cantidad de puntos si se completa con éxito. Sin embargo, puede significar un desperdicio de Faz-Tokens si no se tiene práctica. Galería Miscelánea Fondo_-_Pizzeria_Games_(FFPS).png|Fondo que aparece en los minijuegos de la pizzeria. Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Minijuegos Categoría:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator